Recently, wireless P2P (peer-to-peer) technology in which a plurality of wireless terminals establishes direct connection without intervention of a relay to build a meshed network attracts attention. In the wireless P2P technology, when data is sent from a certain wireless terminal to one or more other wireless terminals, the wireless terminal having a message to be sent serves as a publisher and one or more wireless terminals which receive the data serve as subscribers, then the message to be sent is sent from the publisher to the subscriber by unicast or multicast.